


Living In Sin

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [19]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Anthem Era, Bets & Wagers, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Incest Kink, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, NaNoWriMo 2017, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shout It Out Era, The Walk Era, Tour Bus, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Four moments that lead Avery, Zac, and Taylor to where they are going.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late but oh well.  
> Day 19 of 25  
> Prompt: Pleasure

Zac yawned as he sat in the coffee shop in downtown Tulsa, drinking a coffee just to stay awake. It had been days since he had gotten any sleep thanks to having a newborn at home and he hadn't realized how much he loved life's simple pleasures.

How much he loved his sleep and hated not being able to get his sleep.

It was why he was now drinking coffee just to stay awake. He needed to make it through another tedious day at the office with Taylor who would expect him to be on his best regardless of the fact that he had a newborn at home. Regardless of the fact that even with a newborn Kate was a bitch who was freezing him out on sex.

It had passed the limit the doctor had given them and every time he tried to be romantic with his wife she turned him down. Even last night when they had scheduled a date night where Avery was going to babysit their son and when they had gotten home they were going to have sex.

Kate had promised him that. Promised him a good fucking lay but that hadn't happened at all. Instead, she had feigned a headache to get out of having sex with him.

Zac hated how much that made him feel like maybe she just didn't want him. Maybe he wasn't good at sex and she just didn't have the heart to tell him.

"Zac?" a female voice spoke bringing Zac out of his head and he turned expecting to see some fan but instead he was greeted with a face he hadn't seen since she had run off to college.

"Amberlyn," Zac spoke as her name fell effortlessly out of his mouth, the small petite redhead giving him a smile and acting like she had never left him.

It was so Amberlyn. Using her ability to act like everything was okay and that life was all sunshine and rainbows. A reason why he had gone to her during one of his breakups with Kate. He dated her for a year until she left him for college in another state.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," Zac told her honestly as he watched her sit down in the seat across from him as if he had asked her to sit down.

He hadn't but he had continued to talk to her so maybe she took that as her invitation to sit down.

Amberlyn continued to smile at him, her smile still having the ability to have his heart do weird things. "I came to town to do some last minute wedding plans with my mom," she revealed and again there was a weird feeling in him.

Not sure why the thought of Amberlyn getting married made him feel like that. Maybe it was because he always saw her as the one who got away from him.

"You're married now too, right?" Amberlyn asked innocently but he was sure she knew the answer.

Everyone knew he was married. Hell he was wearing the ring around his neck like some reminder to women who saw him that he was off limits.

"I am," Zac confirmed with a nod of his head before taking another sip of his coffee to distract himself. "So who is the lucky guy you are marrying and when is the wedding?"

Amberlyn's smile faltered some almost like she didn't want to talk about her future husband. "His name is Josh and the wedding is next month on my birthday," she revealed and damn that was really soon.

So fucking soon.

The one who got away from him was marrying someone who wasn't him in a month.

Instead of saying what he really felt like telling her, he thought she was making a mistake, Zac forced himself to keep it all in.

He congratulated her and after that they somehow fell into an easy conversation. They talked about their current lives as well as their past ones when they had been in love.

Zac refused to tell her that he had bought her a ring the week before she ended things. That he had been certain on marrying her when he hadn't been certain on Kate.

Before Zac knew it an hour had passed and a text alert on his phone interrupted the conversation he was having with Amberlyn.

"Sorry," he apologized as he looked down at the text, seeing it was from Taylor. He was asking where the hell Zac was and he blushed knowing that he needed to leave. When he looked back up at her he gave her an apologetic smile. "I have to go to work."

Amberlyn only nodded like she understood why he needed to leave.

"How about meeting me at McNellie's later once you get off work?" Amberlyn suggested and Zac knew he should turn her down. There was something in her tone.

Something that told him this meetup would be more than two friends like today had been.

Feeling his smile turn from an apologetic one to a beaming one Zac nodded his head. "That sounds great. Maybe give me your number so I can text you when I get off work," he spoke watching as she picked up her purse, rummaging around until she found a pen and something to write on.

Writing her number down, she gave it back to him and he took it eagerly. He slipped the number into the pocket of his jeans before standing up, reaching out for his now cold coffee to throw it away on his way out the door.

*****

"Do you really have to leave?" Zac asked softly as he laid beside Amberlyn in a cheap hotel bed. Not wanting to let her go.

It had been a blissful three weeks of having her back. Three weeks in which he had realized a lot about himself that he hadn't with Kate.

He realized he wasn't just some helpless little dumb boy. He could be a good father when he wanted to be regardless of Kate telling him majority of the time that he was a screw up.

He also knew from the way Amberlyn had seemed to want him, crave him even that he wasn't bad at sex. He was good at it. It was Kate who was the problem.

Amberlyn nodded her head though her expression said she was conflicted. That she didn't want to leave him but she felt it was too late to change her mind and back out of the wedding to Josh.

Sighing, Zac leaned in to leave a kiss on her cheek, "Can we at least make love again tonight?" he questioned knowing he needed her one last time.

Just to have a memory to live with for the next few days or weeks because who knew when his wife would want him again.

But even if Kate did want him she didn't make him feel as alive as Amberlyn had.

"I always have enough time to have sex with you just once more Zac," Amberlyn teased him as she turned her head.

After she turned her head, Zac leaned in to kiss her slowly moving to where he was on top of her. Liking the fact that they were naked already because it made it so much easier to get down to what he wanted and what he wanted was her one last time.

"I love you," Zac muttered out before he slid inside of Amberlyn for the second time that night. A moan coming out as her warm wetness enveloped him and his eyes fell shut.

He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it when she said she loved him back or not. He could have been after all he'd do anything to imagine she loved him back.

To pretend that she wasn't heading out of state to marry another this weekend.

Opening his eyes as he soon began to thrust inside of Amberlyn, Zac pulled away from their off and on kissing to just look down at her. To keep this somehow forever etched inside of his brain.

Amberlyn smiled up at him as she let her hips move with his, her hand going up to brush some hair out of his face.

"I love you," she breathed out and yeah Zac knew then that he hadn't imagined it before. She really had told him she loved him but regardless of her love for him she was still going to marry Josh.

Then again regardless of his love for her he knew deep down he could never leave Kate. Not when Kate had Shepherd.

He wouldn't put it past his wife to try to take their son if he ever left her.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery hummed along to the song playing in her earbuds as she walked backstage at the venue where her brothers were playing.

She had been sent on an assignment by Natalie to find her purse which she swore she had left in the dressing room but she wasn't exactly positive. All Natalie knew for sure was she needed it since she and her mom planned to take the babies out shopping as well as to eat.

All the kids were getting just a bit restless being cooped up inside the buses and the venue.

Opening the door to the dressing room though Avery literally froze at the sight because there out in the open was her brother Taylor jerking off without a care in the world. Well, he had been up until Avery opened the door and now he was just staring at her while she stared at him.

Both of them resembling deer in headlights as well as wearing matching blushes, or so she thought anyway. His cheeks were red but maybe they had already been that way given what he was doing which had to have been risky anyway.

Doing it there on the couch of the dressing room but maybe Taylor had wanted to be caught. Maybe he got off on getting caught or almost getting caught.

Avery in all of her seventeen years did know that was a turn on to some people...being risky and getting caught with their pants down.

"S...sorry," Avery spoke as she pulled the earbud out of her ear. Doing her best to look away from Taylor who was finally moving to fix himself. "Natalie just...she needs her purse and she thinks she left it in here," she told him trying to justify why she was here.

There was no justifying why she had stood there looking at him for as long as she had other than the fact that somehow she had gotten a tiny bit aroused.

The wetness forming between her legs reminded her of that. It was telling her that something had to be wrong somewhere for her to be getting aroused from seeing her brother mid jerk off session.

"It's behind the couch," Taylor informed her and only then did Avery look up at him. Thankful to see that he was decent now.

Walking to where Taylor said Natalie's purse was Avery bent down to grab it then she made a beeline for the door, just needing out of the room.

Needing to get away from a brother who before today she had never once thought about sexually.

*****

Waking up from a dream that night Avery let out a small groan at the aching between her legs. An aching that she knew the only way to get rid of would be to touch herself. Pleasure herself much like Taylor had been doing this afternoon.

It was funny her mind went to that since she had been dreaming of Taylor. Dreaming of him touching her like she'd need to do for herself.

Yet Avery knew she couldn't. Not right now.

She was in the back room of the tour bus having fallen asleep back here while watching a movie with Zac, who was still curled up beside her snoring away. She half wondered when he had fallen asleep himself because the last she had seen before drifting off, he had sort of been watching the movie.

He had been watching when he wasn't texting on his phone to some girl named Amberlyn. The name seemed familiar to Avery but she couldn't place it nor could she place why Zac would be texting her. Whenever Avery did chance a look he'd move the phone away too fast for her to see what the text said.

She and Zac rarely kept secrets from each other. Though, she guessed now was the time to start because she surely didn't feel like divulging to Zac that she had walked in on Taylor masturbating.

The thought alone made Avery's aching pussy tingle even more, letting her know that somehow she was going to have to find a way to relieve her situation.

Regardless of the sleeping brother beside her or the sleeping family in bunks on the other side of the closed door.

Slowly reaching beneath the covers Avery found the waistband of her pajama pants and as slowly as she could she slid them and her panties off.

She was doing her best as not to wake her sleeping brother, not even sure how in the end she'd explain this to him if he woke up.

It'd be much like the scenario that happened with Taylor and she didn't want that.

Just like how she hated that everything seemed to go back to that incident today, Avery almost regretted that she had even offered to find Natalie's purse for her.

She wished she had made her sister-in-law do it herself. At least then maybe she would have found her own husband jerking off and things in the universe would stay okay. Avery wouldn't have found herself aroused nor would she have had a sex dream about Taylor that made her wake up so turned on that she had to risk everything by masturbating beside a sleeping Zac.

Though now that she thought of it the idea did kind of turn her on and she found her hand slipping between her legs finally. She rubbed slowly at her wet pussy as she did her best not to moan nor move her hips along with the touch of her hand.

Both of those were hard to do and she soon failed. Her eyes fell shut as she felt herself losing all of her willpower.

Just giving in to the good feeling she was creating by the touch of her hand alone.

Her mind soon created images of the brother she had walked in on this morning and much like in her dream it was him touching her. Him getting her off.

His hands brushed past her slit before finally slipping a finger inside of her.

The thought of that enough to make her moan out as she reached her orgasm. Her toes curling as her breathing was a bit shallow.

A part of her was really really terrified that she had woken Zac up but as she turned to look at him his breathing was still like that of someone asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped her hand out from between her legs.

She moved to reach for her panties and pajama pants again, finding a way somehow to put them back on without waking Zac. She almost wanted to laugh as she finally understood it when Kate teased him about being able to sleep through anything.

Closing her eyes Avery had almost let her guard all the way down. At least until she felt Zac move into her, his erection resting against her thigh.

"Next time you want to get off Avery, do it in the goddamn bathroom," Zac muttered out and Avery's eyes shot open as she turned to look at Zac in the dark.

The only light coming in the backroom being that of the moon and sometimes lights from the highway.

Avery felt like her whole world had literally stopped because somehow Zac had woken up as she had pleasured herself and just stayed there pretending to be asleep.

"Sorry," Avery finally spoke surprised that she could even find the words to say anything. "I just...."

Zac shook his head as he slipped off the couch they had fallen asleep on. "I don't need to know why you did it," he told her as he walked to the door. "I just need you to never do that again beside me."

Nodding her head Avery moved to sit up slightly as she eyed Zac who hadn't left just yet.

"Why'd you stay?" she asked him right as his hand went to start to open the door but he paused as he looked back at her. "I mean you could have let me know you were awake but you just stayed there pretending to be asleep. Why'd you stay?"

Zac looked down at that, running a hand through his hair, and Avery wondered then if he had no answer for why he had stayed.

Sort of like she had no good one for when she had stayed as long as she did looking at a naked Taylor today.

"I just did," Zac sighed as he finally looked back up. "Was already having a shitty day and was like why not make it worse," he retorted though Avery could tell that he was teasing somewhat.

A part of her wanted to ask if his bad day had to do with Amberlyn but she didn't. Instead she remained silent accepting his answer for what it was and watching him leave.

She knew he was more than likely going to head to the bathroom to take care of the erection he had gotten all because she had been careless and reckless beside him.

In the end though she was sure she could find a way to blame Taylor. At least to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you really have to leave again this Saturday?" Kate questioned as she crossed her arms and Zac blushed at his wife's gaze.

He knew he should feel bad for what he was doing. The fact that yet again he was cheating on her. Indulging in sexual pleasure with a woman who wasn't her but he couldn't help it.

She had just had Junia and things seemed to have gone back to how they were before. Kate cutting him out on sex and making him feel like he had been no good.

He only found that spark that he knew he had sexually with another woman. This time the woman being much closer as she went to the same church that he and Kate attended.

Which probably meant that both he and Dora were horrible people but if they were horrible at least they were horrible together.

Had been horrible together for the past three months now.

"I promised my friend I'd hang out with them today Katie," Zac sighed as he looked at his wife. Hoping that she wouldn't see through his lie.

Hoping that she wouldn't know he was bullshitting her.

Kate sighed as she shook her head, "Yeah and last Saturday it was overtime at the studio and the Saturday before that it was something else. What's your excuse going to be next Saturday, Zachary?" she questioned him and when she used his full name Zac knew he was in for it.

"There won't be. I'll be home next Saturday," he told her but he already knew it was a lie.

Saturdays were the days he spent with Dora and he refused to give those up. Hadn't felt like this since Amberlyn who had ended things when she married Josh.

Not that Zac hadn't tried to stay in contact. Keep the affair going but when he had texted her a few months after their affair ended telling her that they were in her state performing a concert and that he wanted to hang out, she had turned him down.

She told him not to contact her anymore and of course he had respected her wishes. He had been afraid he'd never feel as much passion as he had with her.

Try as he might, even when things became better with Kate there hadn't been passion.

But god, with Dora there was, and he wasn't going to give it up. Not yet anyway, so he'd meet her every Saturday until she decided that she was done with him.

It was the least he could do for himself. Even if Kate continued to get mad at him for being gone on Saturdays.

Kate only sighed again but she didn't say anything else and Zac used that as his time to get up to leave. Get ready to head to Dora's house for some fun that he just never had with his wife.

*****

Smiling as he came up from between Dora's thighs Zac laid beside her on the bed. Letting her catch her breath before they had sex again.

"You know Zac," Dora grinned as she looked over at him. "You make me feel young again and not the fifty-two years that I actually am."

Zac grinned at Dora's words as he leaned over to leave a kiss on her neck. "Age is only a number Dora," he spoke onto her skin knowing she didn't act like a fifty-two year old woman nor did she look it either.

Which said a lot since his own wife sometimes looked way too old for her age at times.

"You say that now," Dora told him as she let out a moan when Zac's hand slid between her thighs. Touching her still wet pussy. "One of these days you're going to want a younger model to fuck around on Katie with," she told him and her words made Zac close his eyes as he kept kissing at her neck.

He wasn’t sure why her words brought images of his sister Avery up but they did. His mind remembered that time she had masturbated with him right beside her.

"I doubt that," he spoke as he started to rub at Dora's pussy, wanting to get her turned on again so they could finally fuck.

So he could take care of his aching cock right now. Just wanting to be inside of her wet tight sex.

Removing his hand from between her thighs Zac let his lips go back to her own, maneuvering himself on top of her as he positioned himself between her thighs.

A moan came out of him when Dora's hands landed on his ass, guiding him inside of her sex. Loving the feel of her around him.

As he began to move inside of her though he kept his eyes shut. Hating that the whole time that he was fucking Dora that somehow he was thinking of his sister. A younger model as Dora had said.

He wondered what Avery had been thinking about when she had gotten off beside him. Wondered what it would have been like to have reached over and touched his sister then and there. Would she have freaked out or would she have let him touch?

His mind finally wondering what his cock would have felt like inside of her. How tight she would have been around him as well as wondering if back then his seventeen year old sister had still been a virgin.

Figuring she probably was since all the boys she had dated or seemed interested in always seemed gay to him. So he doubted that they had sex.

Then again, he knew he could have been wrong.

No one pegged him as ever cheating on Kate yet he’d had two affairs now since being married to her. Amberlyn and now Dora.

Sweet sweet Dora who he was fucking and yet it wasn't her on his mind. It wasn't going to be her who made him come tonight.

Zac knew in his bones it would be Avery and thoughts of her that drove him over the edge because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking of his little sister and if he wasn't already damned to hell, then surely he was now.

When his orgasm did come, Zac couldn't help himself when Avery's name slipped past his lips. After that, he opened his eyes wide as he looked down at Dora almost fearfully before sliding out of her after she had reached her own end.

The tension in the room different now and of course it would be. Zac had called her by someone else's name. Yet he was so glad she had never met his sister. That she didn't even know who Avery was.

"Avery a newer model than me?" Dora questioned like she just knew. Suspected that she was.

Zac nodded his head sheepishly though he remained silent. Not sure what else to say.

Dora must not have known what else to say either because she too went silent. Both of them just laying in her bed awkwardly.

Zac fearing that he himself had put a nail in the coffin of their affair. That this would be the end of it and it was all his fault. He had forever ruined things between them.

*****

"I think we should stop our affair," Dora spoke after both of them had dressed hours later and Zac sighed as he looked down where she was sitting on the bed. Her words confirmed what he had suspected earlier.

He had ruined things between them without even meaning to.

Zac opened his mouth to protest but before he could Dora shook her head.

"Not because of the fact that I don't want you anymore," she reassured him even if it felt otherwise right now. "I just think you should go after this Avery. She must be good enough if you thought of her when you were fucking me."

Shaking his head Zac bent down to Dora's level his hand resting on either side of her legs. "I can't just be with Avery," he told her not ready to explain his situation there. "It's so fucking complicated and I wouldn't have been thinking of her if you hadn't made that comment. Trust me I don't want her I want you."

Dora laughed softly as she reached down letting her hands rest on Zac's cheeks. Zac closing his eyes at the contact.

A part of him wanted to savor it since he feared it would be the last contact he had with her now.

"Oh Zac," she sighed out. "I wish I could believe you, but I can't," she told him and her words hurt Zac. "So it's probably best it ends now. Anyway all affairs eventually end or turn bitter and I don't want to end up hating you," she said and Zac knew just from the way she was talking that her mind was made up.

She was ending things and that was that.

Heaving a sigh Zac nodded his head as he stood up and, turning on his heel, he left Dora's bedroom. Not sure what else to say or do.

Her mind was made up and he didn't see any reason in staying or trying to fix it. It was too late and in a fucked up way this was all his fault.

He had ruined the second best relationship he had. The first being with Amberlyn and that one had been her but he had let her get away. He hadn’t even fought for her to stay or tried to change her mind.

Then again, what could he do when he had Kate? Doing all that would have been hypocritical of him.

It was still kind of was hypocritical of him being so bitter over it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting at the bar with Taylor, Zac raised his eyebrow unsure if he had heard Taylor right. He knew they were both drunk, but he wasn't sure if he was hearing things because he was just that damn drunk or if Taylor had really said what he thought he said.

Zac was half sure it was the latter but he wanted to make sure. Needed to hear it again.

"What is the bet you proposed again?" Zac asked already feeling iffy for having agreed before knowing what the bet was.

Taylor smirked as he took another drink of the beer he had bought himself. "That we should both have sex with Avery and then after, we somehow get her to admit which one was better," he replied and yeah Zac had heard him right.

A part of him regretted having agreed to the bet. Knowing he knew better than to accept bets from Taylor especially before knowing what they were. Just like he knew it was too late to back out now.

His brother would never let him back out. He would hold it against him if he did.

"You know it's okay if you want to say no," Taylor told him almost mockingly as he eyed Zac and Zac knew again that no he couldn't say no.

He was already in too deep. Way way too deep.

Shaking his head Zac pasted on his best smile, "I'm not going to say no Tay," he sighed as he reached for his own beer to take a really long drink. "I always follow through," he spoke after he had swallowed his drink. "You know how I am," he reminded Taylor.

They both knew Zac never backed out of bets because again Taylor would never let him live it down if he did.

"Good," Taylor spoke as he smirked once more. Things falling silent between the both of them.

But in the silence Zac almost wanted to ask Taylor why he had made this particular bet. Did he somehow know about what Avery had done beside him? Had he somehow found out about the time Zac called Dora by Avery's name and messed up his own extramarital affair.

No, Zac didn't think that was the case. Which again made him wonder why this bet. It made him wonder what had happened between Taylor and Avery to even start this.

Something had to have happened and in the end he almost felt whatever it was Taylor was to blame. Taylor was always to blame.

But Zac didn't ask Taylor anything that he wanted to. He decided it was probably best he didn't know. Which is how he felt about most of the things Taylor did.

His brother was twisted and this was one example of how twisted he was.

Zac just didn't like knowing the things that happened in Taylor's life to make him this way. Afraid that whatever it was, he may find something in common with his brother.

After all, he had gotten hard that time Avery masturbated beside him. Hell he hadn't fucking stopped her when he first woke up. He let her finish.

Then there had been the Dora name slip. So yeah maybe in ways he wasn't in any place to judge his brother.

It seemed even if he didn't like it he was just like him. Just like the brother who was twisted and perverse and everything Zac swore he wasn't, yet knew deep down it was a lie.

It was always a lie and one day Zac was sure he'd probably be able to face it.

Today wasn't that day though. Even if he had agreed to the damn bet.

"So when does the bet start?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow, wanting to know when he was for sure damned to hell.

"When I say it does," Taylor shrugged simply and Zac only sighed. The answer was such a Taylor answer and one of the many reasons he swore he hated his brother.

Yet at the same time he also loved his brother too so he was just one big contradiction.

Going silent again Zac just finished his beer. He did his best to forget that at any moment Taylor could decide to start this bet and Zac would have to go along.

He would have to play along just so Taylor wouldn't be a goddamn asshole to him.

His life was just one big clusterfuck anymore.


End file.
